1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, a communication terminal control program, a server, and a server control method, and particularly relates to a display of a preview image.
2. Background Technology
A system has been known, in which a preview image of data as a print target can be confirmed in a communication terminal that has no preview generating program installed (for example, Patent Document 1).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-299739 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.